Moving On
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sequel to Letting Go. Edward had just been to see Bella. Now he is on his way home to tell the girl he loves that he loves her with everything he has. What will be his family's reaction? What will they say to Bella's messages?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Sequel to Letting Go**

* * *

**Moving On**

Sequel to Letting Go. Edward had just been to see Bella. Now he is on his way home to tell the girl he loves that he loves her with everything he has. What will be his family's reaction?

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I run fast, faster than I have ever done in my life. I need to get home to my mate. Thanks to Bella I can now see we weren't mates. She is right we have to move on. After running for a couple of hours I approach the city were we are living. I make a snap decision I quickly go into the nearest jewellery store and pick a beautiful engagement ring. It was simple with a diamond in the middle. It was simple so it could fit a wedding ring on. Once I have pocketed the ring I make me way home. Towards my mate Eliza Taylor.

"I am back!" I call to everyone

I see Eliza going to come up and hug me but she is pushed aside by Alice. Alice jumps on me and hugs me.

"I am so glad you are back Edward. I couldn't see. I was afraid something had happened to you", Alice says letting me go so Esme can hug me

"Nothing happened to me. I just needed time to think. And I have made so major decisions and I have some messages to give but first. Eliza", I say motioning for her to come over

"_Has he gone crazy?" Rose shouts in her thoughts_

"_Edward what are you doing? Are you ok?" Carlisle asks_

She comes over we a nervous smile and I smile warmly back at her.

"_What are you doing?" Eliza asks in her thoughts_

"I am doing this…", I say getting down on one knee and everyone gasps, "Eliza you know my history and you know I had never really let go of the past. But after a talk with the person I thought I needed to get approval off. She said she couldn't be happier for me. She herself had gotten married 20 years ago and she has kids. She showed me how much I love you and miss you when I am apart from you. I don't care what my family thinks but I am going to do this. Eliza Julie Taylor will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I ask her

Everyone is frozen in shock trying to find the meanings to what I had just said. Eliza smiles.

"Yes Edward I will marry you. On one condition that you tell us were you went", Eliza says

I quickly slip the ring on to her finger and spin her around in circles and she laughs.

"You better tell us that story", Eliza says, "Before they start shouting"

"When I ran out of here the other day I ran fair unto I didn't realize that I was in Forks", I say

The family gasps. They all knew I didn't want to go there again.

"I just had to see her one last time so I made my way to the old Swan house to find it completely re-do Bella was in the window a man's arms around her waist she looked happy", I say

Eliza puts her hand on mine.

"I am so sorry Edward", Alice says

"Bella sees me and comes out we talk about what we have been up to the past 30 years and she asks if I have meet someone. I tell her I have but I don't know what to do. Bella asks if I love you and I reply I do. Bella then asks what is holding me back and I reply her", I say

"Why did you decide to propose? After all of that?" Eliza asks

"She told me she is happy for me finally finding to right girl to love. And I realized that I do love you more than I ever loved Bella. You are my life", I say taking Eliza's face in my hands and kissing it

"Has Bella told her husband about us?" Carlisle asks

"No she said some secrets are better left un-said. She also told me to tell all of you that she is happy and that she will love all of us to the day she dies", I say, "Then we said goodbye for the final time"

The girls sob coming to terms with never seeing Bella again and what Bella had said. An hour later they stop and look at Eliza and I.

"We are sorry we didn't welcome you into the family we want to start over. Can we do that?" Alice asks Eliza

"I would really like that Alice", Eliza says smiling

"Rose, Esme lets take Eliza shopping for a wedding dress and other clothes", Alice says taking Eliza's hand and running her out to the car.

I laugh at my family. Bella made as whole so we could move on. And I am glad she did. I will never forgot her. She will always be with me. But Eliza is now my world and I will do anything to protect her. I am finally free.

On my wedding day I finally feel what Bella was feeling. Freedom. And love. I have finally moved on…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

**Eliza's engagment ring is on my profile**


	2. Notice

**Author's Note: I have put up a sequel to this story it is called Life Lived. I hope you all enjoy it. **


End file.
